you can have your job back
by MishaMETAL
Summary: After highschool, Syaoran invites Sakura to work for him as his personal secretary. She descovers her feelings for him and it's killing her inside. SXS
1. you can have your job back

**You Can Have Your Job Back**

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Obviously not.**_

She woke up with an enthusiastic jolt and a gasp for breathe. It took a moment for her to realize she was in the land of reality of her dark room, with only the moon light from her window that helped her sleep at night.

"Sakura." A voice from her left forced her to look away from the mesmerizing moon in the sky. It was Tomoyo who was looking up at her with the glazed tired eyes she only held at night. Sakura smiled sweetly down at her, "I'm fine Tomoyo. It was just a dream."

Closing her eyes again, Tomoyo had not one clue Sakura was secretly afraid to fall back asleep.

She stood up and walked quietly towards her window sill and sat gently on it, only to have the images of her dream to flash through her eyes again.

She had been dreaming each night for a week now of a boy she knew to be her best male friend ever since they were children. Only the dreams would be different each night. One with a different scene, reason — and kiss.

It was odd to her that she'd suddenly start dreaming about the boy now, once she started working for him as his personal secretary a week before. Only now did she realize how much more he meant to her — or what she wished of him to be.

The slam of a car door caused Sakura to force her attention down at the front gate of her and Tomoyo's home. Suddenly her curiosity and confusion kicked in as she stared down at the man below.

It was Syaoran, her dream boy and employer, looking like a lost puppy at her front gate. He had walked up to it, only to stop abruptly, as if he'd forgotten something. But the twenty year old man brushed his hand through his already messy hair and turned around to his car, only to lean against the side door exasperatedly. To anyone who knew him or didn't know him wouldn't have to take a second guess about his actions to know he was frustrated when he gripped his hair roughly.

Sakura was oblivious to why he seemed troubled, but she was even more oblivious to why the man was outside her home. This little dramatic scene would seem to anybody who watched that the boy must have had a rough night; since he was still in his business suit, where the top buttons had been unbuttoned, making the suit to become loosened and wrinkled.

Sakura contemplated with herself weather or not to go down there and invite him in for a cup of tea. But her luck ran out as she watched him suddenly get back into his cozy car and drive off. She sighed deeply as her mind was now intoxicated with him. How foolish she felt to have such feelings after such long years of friendship, especially with these painful dreams she's suddenly been having. She was sure she would be going to work with ugly bags underneath her eyes, working long and hard, with the man that haunted her dreams. She felt a hell cloud over her like a cold ice age that would soon kill her with its harsh reality.

-

-

-

The next day she sat in her office desk, awaiting any newcomers to stop by and converse with her boss about business offers and such. Only there wasn't much excitement in the office today. Most of the employees were off on vacation or taking a day off. Sakura's boredom allowed her atmosphere dull to the fullest of apathy.

She slowly took out a small novel from her desk, considering most of her work was finished, she decided to start reading.

"Sakura,"

Startled, Sakura quickly shoved the book back into her drawer and turned to the man now standing in his office doorway staring her down. She displayed a quick and hearty smile up at him as she awaited his proposal.

"Would you mind…" he started to say slowly, allowing her to blink a few times to create the attention she must offer and waited for him to continue, "Getting me a cup of coffee, you can grab one for yourself as well. Bring it to me as soon as possible." He commanded politely before he closed his door slowly. Sakura breathed in deeply as she stood to retrieve his refreshment.

Knocking on the door to his office, Sakura straddled the tray in her hands, trying very hard not to drop it as she waited. The door opened to reveal the handsome man she loved for so long. She smiled as she showed him his tray of coffee, but to her surprise, he only turned away and told her to come in. A little hesitant, she wondered if she should convey or not, but decided that he would only get aggravated if she did not do as he said.

She set the tray on a table near the book shelves and turned to leave, but was forced to lean back against the shelf. She was startled half to death when she saw his body so close; it startled her so much that she knocked a book right off the shelf from her accidental collision.

To her bewilderness he rested a hand beside her head, leaning in towards her face so that his face got closer to hers. She gulped in mere shock. Shock that she only knew in her dreams; she even thought she was dreaming just now.

Wait a minute, this was her dream. The very first dream she had of him a week ago. But why did it feel so real? She stared up at him in her innocence as she watched him inch closer. She could hear, and feel his breathing, and it was warm against her flesh like the warmth of a camp fire on a cool breezy night. And just like that cool breeze was how her skin felt to her just now. She was flushed from her cheeks down. She was having a hard time breathing as his lips wandered near her neck, giving her feathery light kisses down to her collarbone. She tried to grasp a few books for support as her head shifted to the side, giving him more access to her soft skin. This was exactly like her dream, only this was real.

"Syaoran…we…"

Syaoran suddenly moved away from her trapped body, standing only a foot away from her and looking the other way, though not at the man at the door. Sakura stared at the man who was now staring at them (mostly Syaoran) with unusual surprise. This man was one of their best friends, Eriol. The light from the room behind him was like a spotlight for his entrance, and it occurred to Sakura only now how dark it really was in her boss's office. She looked down at her hands and made her way out of the room as quickly as possible. During her exit, Eriol took a glance towards Syaoran with a healthy smirk that wanted to play at his lips ever since high school.

"You were saying, Eriol." Syaoran uttered out in most irritation, only to save the venom for the use of the man's name. Eriol only chuckled at his embarrassment and continued to tell him a small problem that had occurred, though it was fixable in a matter of the boss's decision.

Sakura touched the sensitivity of her neck that was so pleasurably touched by the man of her dreams with both her hands. She still couldn't believe the man's antics just now. It still felt as if she were daydreaming of the dream that haunted her a week before. For the remainder of her time there at work she fell into vacancy; drifting to images of him so dearly close. Although a woman in love would merely smile at the idea of her romantic touching her, Sakura never even smirked. They were only dreams; in fact, dreams she kept telling herself were fantasies that should never be told to anyone, not even her best friend. She held herself in the dullest of dull days. She would only smile when people were around her; to the people she dearly loved, though she felt like an outcast.

She was a simple girl who knew nothing but happiness — though everyone thought. She spent most of her days in a vacancy she'd never thought possible.

Coming back to the real world, Sakura decided to finish up her work and walk herself home.

-

-

-

Carrying a few bags of groceries, Sakura stopped to read the message her friend had written and taped to the front door,

_I've gone on a date with Eriol,_

_I'm sorry I won't be here for most of the night, but something has troubled me. You were up so early last night that I found you staring out the window. It looked as though something was troubling you and I wanted to stay home to cheer you up somehow. But then Eriol called me and demanded that I spend some 'quality' time with him. So I hope you don't mind, but I left a little something for you in the kitchen._

_I hope you like it,_

_You're friend,_

_(And wonderful cousin)_

_Tomoyo_

Sakura sighed appreciatively at her friend's creative writing and held both bags in one hand to retrieve the letter from the door and walked into the relaxing aroma she called home.

She fell rather roughly against her sofa after putting away her groceries. She knew what her present was, though she didn't see it. Tomoyo had a knack for getting her her favorite tea whenever she felt she was down. And it was one of those things that made Sakura feel as if she were in a dreamland of happiness. She owed everything to that girl she lived with. She had done wonders for her ever since they've met. Though it was a little odd that Tomoyo found Sakura as the perfect target to record her every move; recalling almost every moment of their life that she was the most 'kawaii' girl in the world, but she was flattered otherwise.

She decided to have an early rest tonight. The night was in fact still very young, but after today's events, Sakura was as exhausted as she'd been in a long time.

-

-

-

Tomoyo never came home that night, as Sakura recalled to waking up to an empty room. She figured the girl had a wonderful date with her sweetheart.

Sakura was sitting in her desk again, only this time it was livelier in the office. She had yet again another dream the night before, this time not as 'romantic', yet it still involved her and the man in the room behind her, and there was no kiss. Just another odd dream like any other, but the fact that Syaoran was still in it was the inevitability that she could not push him out of her mind.

She'd been busy with paperwork today, as well as inviting appointed men into her boss's office after checking them in. She felt herself become a little livelier as more and more men came up to her desk. It had been a while since she'd have to keep on track, and this opened her mind and exercised her brain.

She was actually sending her natural smiles to anyone who passed her. Her secret worries were pushed aside as she worked enthusiastically. And for the first time since she'd been working for Syaoran, she was actually enjoying herself.

But her worries came crashing down on her again as one man had refused to leave her side. She knew he was hitting on her, or at least attempted to. And when she would tell him to leave politely, he would simply make an eerie comment and explain to her how she was simply too beautiful to leave.

It eventually came to the point where he even walked around her desk and pulled her up to stand against him forcefully. Now Sakura was frightened to a height she'd never experienced before. He was actually trying to kiss her! She quickly rested her fingertips against his lips in an attempt to push him away, crying out for him to stop.

"Please sir, I've already told you—I am not interested!" She pleaded, struggling against his strong hold. And after a while of struggling Sakura felt the force of his strong grip ease away slowly in time; why, she did not know, she was far too busy trying to free herself from both his hold and his scary assault.

Soon she felt the man had been flung to the floor. He looked up at the angry man who had punched him only a moment before. Sakura looked over at her rescuer, only to find that it was her boss, looking as if he were about to kill the man on the floor. He looked so scary Sakura was even afraid to say her thanks for fear of him snapping at her.

"I am the owner of this company, I'm sure you know, and I suggest you never come here again, if you value your life." Syaoran told the man sternly. As angry as the man on the floor looked he stood up and scramble out of the building, though it'd take him a while to get down the many flights. Syaoran looked over at Sakura's small shivering frame. She wasn't looking at him however, still slightly afraid of his earlier anger. He sighed as he turned his gaze towards the ugly tiled floors. The very sight of them made him wonder how the hell he agreed to such ugly colors of the building. Wincing a little at the thought he turned his attention to the woman beside him and offered his hand.

"You're done for today. I don't have any more appointments do I? If I do, I'll get someone to cancel them while I take you home." He told her. The very proposal caused Sakura to finally look up at him, staring at him with wide eyes, though her eyes softened as she stared up at his handsome face. The very face she'd seen every day since they were young.

He was a very dear friend to her, though the business life separated them. They never hung out after work or socialized anymore, just basic colleagues who only saw each other at work. But they still had a bond, despite the space between them.

Sakura looked down at her paper to see, in fact, no more appointments for the day. She looked up at him and felt something tug at her insides. It was a feeling of insecurity. It made her quiver to an uncontrollable fear that she lost herself in the unexpected embrace she gave him.

Falling into his chest, she broke down in tears. Groping the fabric across his chest, she held onto him for dear life. Her sobs and hiccups would make anyone's heart shatter.

Syaoran wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be. Once she clung herself to him with the sudden cries she wasn't able to control, he simply held her small body to his. The feeling of comforting her brought back memories from high school, where boyfriends would break her heart, or whenever she'd be feeling down. It felt so surreal for this to suddenly happen again, it felt like it was so long ago did he hold her in this same position.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a shaky voice as she bore her face deeper into his already dampened shirt. He brought his hand up to her head, holding her even closer as he shook his head. "Don't be."

His own voice sounded foreign to him almost every time he spoke with her. But this time when those two simple words escaped his dry lips, he sounded normal. And in this moment they stayed silent as they both waited patiently, with no complaints, for her to calm down from the nervous break down.

Syaoran understood what she was probably going through when that man assaulted her in a way that made his blood boil with anger. But what he wasn't aware of was the feelings that had haunted her for almost a week and a half. She probably wouldn't have broken down just now if she'd never had these sudden dreams of him. But this man that had assaulted her just minutes before had triggered something in the pit of her stomach. And only she knew what she was truly going through.

Right now she wanted to stay in his arms for as long as possible. She moved her arms to snake around his neck, still sobbing in his chest. Syaoran realized how this would look to anybody who'd pass by, but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her a bit closer to him, if it were possible, as he looked at the large window in front of him. The sun was orange and bright, reflecting all the buildings in front of it to shine with a scene that was only seen in the summertime.

Sakura's sobs have slowed and Syaoran looked down at her face. It was red and puffed and she looked extremely exhausted. Syaoran did the only thing he thought he could do, as he hoisted her up bridal style and walked her out of the building.

As he walked he stared down at her face to see that she was almost asleep in his arms. He had the sudden urge to kiss her forehead, but restrained himself as he took her to his home. He didn't want to take her straight to her house right away. Letting her rest at his apartment seemed like the most reasonable idea at the time, since it was closer.

-

-

-

"Sakura, I'm home!" after closing the front door behind her, Tomoyo threw her keys on the table nearest to her. Only after she took her shoes off, did she realize how quiet the house was; there was no response.

Furrowing her eyebrows in wonder she walked to the kitchen to find the tea she got for Sakura was still untouched. Picking it up, Tomoyo studied it before looking out the kitchen window with a sigh. Tomoyo hadn't been home all day considering she'd spent the night at Eriol's, and the rest of the day at work. She wondered where Sakura would be, she would be home by now.

The only place she thought Sakura would be was at work. She walked over to the phone and dialed Sakura's office number. No one answered. _Odd, if not at work than where would she be?_

Cursing that Sakura had no cell phone, Tomoyo found it was inevitable to find her friend.

As she walked towards the living room her eyes caught the sight of a picture frame on one of the night stands. Picking it up, she scanned the picture with a smile.

It was a picture of their high school graduation, with all the friends they've had since grade school. Eriol stood on the far left, holding herself, who held one of her charming smiles. Sakura was beside her yelling out to the camera, using her hand as the speaker, and Syaoran held her around the waste as if to keep her up from falling over. This was the only picture that captured a rare smile out of the boy, though he was smiling at the girl he was holding; like he was laughing at her hysterical behavior that day. The rest of their friends were behind them; Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all crouching down in front so the camera would capture the whole gang in the picture perfection that they were. Their high school graduation was a fun day, Tomoyo reminded herself.

Before she set it back down again she looked more closely at it. Her gaze turned to Syaoran, and her eyes narrowed in wonder. She finally set it down and headed for the phone quickly. She dialed Syaoran's number and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Syaoran, have you seen Sakura? Was she at work today?" She asked him with the concern that had frustrated her for the past five minutes.

"_Yes actually, she's here with me now."_

Tomoyo's eyes widened as her heart stopped.

"You didn't…" she said, knowing he would catch the exact meaning of her question.

"_What? No! There was uhh… a little accident at work today and I helped her out. She ended up falling asleep in my arms and I decided to bring her here to rest. She's sleeping on my couch as we speak."_

On the other end, Syaoran had taken a long glance at the sleeping form on his couch as he spoke. They hadn't moved until Tomoyo's voice rang in his ears again.

"_What! What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"_

Syaoran had to chuckle at this. Tomoyo had always been concerned about Sakura's well being ever since the beginning of time. It was quite humorous when you've known them almost forever and they still acted like it was the end of the world when things like this happened. "She's fine Tomoyo. She just had a rough day; she's only human, and humans have those you know."

Tomoyo sighed on the other end, _"What exactly happened though?"_ She asked more calmly now. Syaoran thought for a second how he'd word it, "A man attacked her, I saved her, she cried in my arms, and then fell asleep. Leaving me to ponder weather I should or should not assault her in her sleep." Sarcastically irritated, he waited for her response. But both Tomoyo and Syaoran knew he would never do that to the girl in question. He heard Tomoyo sigh again and fall silent until she found the words she wanted to say.

"_Are you planning on telling her anytime soon?"_ She asked in a low voice. Syaoran's muscles tensed at the question; remembering the day before, when he actually made a somewhat sexual move on the girl in question. He wondered what was going on in her head at that time, or what was going on in her head now. He guessed she liked it considering she didn't push him away from her like she did to the stranger that day.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't truly mean to pry. Are you there Syaoran?"_ Tomoyo's voice brought him back to the reality that continued to ruin his life. He gulped, "I may have already."

"_You did?"_ She hollered, causing Syaoran to pull the phone away from his sensitive ears.

"I don't really know."

"_Syaoran, how can you not know?"_

"I don't know."

"_You're being stubborn, and you're avoiding the issue-again."_ Tomoyo told him with a sigh, _"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Meet me at the Café at noon."_

The annoying ring of a dead phone line made him wonder why she would hang up without saying good-bye. But then he remembered she was the type to get angry easily, and hung his phone on the receiver.

He looked over at the beauty sleeping peacefully on his comfy sofa and went to take a shower.

-

-

-

Sakura's eyes blinked opened slowly as she awoke to the wonderful world of — night. She pushed herself and allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She felt different, and unlike when she usually woke up, she feels…comfortable.

Once her eyes were opened she gasped in surprise. This was not her home. There was no Tomoyo to wake up to; in fact, she wasn't able to look out that window that seemed to always welcome her to reality. She was on a couch.

Something moved beside her, causing her attention to draw towards a figure leaning up against the side of the couch. She recognized him. He was the boy who haunted her dreams; the one and only flesh and blood that held her captive in her most vulnerable state, forever and always. Syaoran.

He was sitting against the couch, and Sakura only had to guess once that he had fallen asleep. His face was facing her as his head lay against the soft cushioning she had recently slept on. His messy hair falling back and rubbing against her blanket, and when she looked further down, she noticed he was wearing no shirt. She admired those soft muscles he earned from long years of training.

Not able to help herself, she slowly brushed his bangs out and away from his face. The tender touch of her soft hands had caused a low moan deep in his throat. She smiled as she tried her best to keep in the giggle. Suddenly his eyes opened, and he picked his head up to look at her, "You're awake." He said hoarsely as his voice was not yet awake and used. He moved so that he sat upright and held his head with his hand, rubbing the sleepiness away.

"How did I get here?" She asked him.

He stared back at her and fought the sleep away as he found his answer, "I brought you here." He said before he looked back down at his hands, still not quite awake yet.

"Why?"

The question brought his eyes to hers again, slightly catching him off guard since he expected her to know she fell limp and unconscious in his arms just hours before.

"You fell asleep?" He told her, a little too harsh than he expected. She blinked as she stared at him confused. He stood up and looked at the clock across the room. The hands demanded it was one in the morning, and Syaoran headed to the kitchen, telling her to follow if she was thirsty.

"I forgot to thank you for yesterday." Sakura told him softly as she stared at the cup of tea in her hand as it sat on the table in front of her. Syaoran threw the towel he used to dry his cup against the sink and turned to face her, "I understand how you must have felt at a time like that. No need to thank me for a simple deed. Now, if it were a huge man I would have considered a great reward if I ever were to come out of the fight alive."

Sakura chuckled at his sarcastic humor. She saw him smirk at her as he leaned against his kitchen counter, facing her.

"And what would that great reward be, humble knight." She asked him, sending him her most playful and charming smile. He grinned at her. She noticed how wonderful his smile was, it was especially special to her since it was so rare of him to use it.

He walked up beside her and leaned in so that he was at whisper level, "Don't you know?" he said, his husky low voice sending shivers down her spin as she stared up into his mesmerizing amber eyes.

It slightly startled her so much at how close he had gotten, she fell backwards off of the stool that was offered to her, though she did not hit the ground.

She looked up to find herself wrapped around his neck until she felt his strong arms around her small waste. Her hand had accidentally fallen into the forest of hair near the nape of his neck, and as soon as she felt the wonderful texture of his hairs under her skin her fingers automatically played with them.

"Why did you kiss my neck the other day?" She had asked him after the moment of staring into ones eyes had brought them a silence that would not end unless something would interrupt. She had almost forgotten he was shirtless in her arms, and almost went to feel the muscles underneath her fingertips when she remembered.

Syaoran slowly let go of her as he slipped out of the embrace and held his arms to his sides as he thought of an answer, _because your lips were out of the question_, he thought to himself.

"Because I wanted to." Was all he could say as he walked back over to the sink.

"Why?"

There was a pause and Syaoran wished it was never brought up. But he had no such luck as he when he realized he should at least say something. There was the strong urge in him to just blurt it out and get it over with. And there was an even stronger urge to just _show_ her his feelings. He didn't know how long he would stay silent towards her. But he knew that he was too stubborn, and every time he wanted to do something, his self-control always told him not to.

The situation got worse when he realized that she was beside him, almost up close and personal, though not too close for discomfort. She turned him slightly so he would at least face her and kept her hand hovering over his shoulder until an idea struck her. Her hand slowly moved upward towards his lips. She let her fingers trace the outline of his mouth, and when she looked further up, she found that his eyes were the softest shade of amber they've ever been. But they were quivering, as if scared of something, or holding something back.

"Why wouldn't you just kiss me?" She whispered to him, her voice not even quivering in the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach. She had gotten closer to him now, watching his eyebrows tighten closer together as he quickly gulped.

Suddenly Syaoran bent down and captured her lips with his in a swift movement, slipping his arms around her tiny waste as he once did before as he held her closer to him. He felt Sakura wrap her arms around his muscular neck, and it fueled his adrenaline even higher and he tightened his grip around her.

Neither of them felt as if this were a first kiss, it was so quick and longed for they kissed their frustration away. Their hearts were fluttering and the adrenaline ran rapidly through their veins like speeding cars. Sakura had pulled herself up toward him, growing deeper into the kiss. He was so tall and was forced to bend down to her height a little bit.

They were so lost in the kiss neither of them realized they were walking into a wall. Sakura's back hit it softly, causing them to separate.

Their eyes were glazed over with passion and they glanced at each other for that swift moment and then quickly pressing their lips together again as if their lips were magnets.

Sakura's legs automatically went around his torso, as she was held their between him and the wall. The act forced Syaoran's lips away from hers again, but this time he made a different approach; laying soft kisses down her neck just as he did the other day. Sakura shivered under his touch as she closed her eyes. He was an unbelievably good kisser; he gave her so much pleasure with just one kiss.

Soon, as Syaoran was devouring her skin he had caressed her bare leg that was against his hip and he held her up so she would not fall. He wondered why he felt bare skin, but then he remembered she was wearing a skirt that had now road all the way up to her hips.

"Take me to your room." She whispered huskily into his ear as she massaged his head. Syaoran's eyes snapped open at the mere command that made him realize the reality of it all. He was surprised of his actions; and hers. Never in his life did he see himself doing this with her so suddenly. He suddenly had a thought, like this would seem as if he were planning to have a one night stand, and he would not do that to her. He looked up into her face and noticed she was breathing rather rapidly, and her eyes held such longing it was hard for him to say no — very hard.

He moved away from her so she would fall on her feet, holding her at the waste so she would not lose balance. Once she was standing and staring up at him confusingly, he walked away from her.

Sakura almost lost her breath at his shocking actions this night. First he was avoiding her, then he was kissing her passionately, and now he walked away as if it didn't happen. She felt her heart tighten and squeeze to an uncomfortable pain. She felt like screaming at him for driving her crazy, was this all a joke to him? She wanted to hit him — yell — run away! But instead she walked up behind him and tenderly grabbed his hand.

Syaoran had to yield at the shockingly feather light touch of her hand to his. He cautiously looked down at their hands and gulped before he looked at her again.

She had a childish face, though he knew she was asking him if something was wrong. He knew her faces quite well. Just a moment ago she was asking him to take her with that face. It still amazed him to this day how fast her expressions can change.

Sakura was furious with everything at the moment. She was angry with herself for realizing that another one of her dreams came alive once again in front of her eyes. She was beginning to think she had suddenly become psychic. But she was even more furious with Syaoran's actions at the moment. He was being a jerk to her, and she wanted to know why.

"Do you enjoy watching me suffer?" She asked him in a sweet voice, though inside she wanted to explode. And he knew this from passed experiences, though different situations — and this was very different situation, he did not know the outcome to.

He was disgusted with himself for his actions tonight. He did not know what to say or do; all he could do was to stare down at her frightened.

"No." was his answer in a very low and hesitant whisper.

"Then tell me something," She started, watching his every expression, "why were you outside my home at the beginning of the week, at the crack of dawn?"

Syaoran's body shut down. This whole night he had been attacked with questions he did not know how to answer just yet, and most of all, he didn't even know how she knew. But one thing he knew was true was that her lips were addicting. He knew that he could control himself, but this was different. Once he kissed her he could not turn back, even if he wanted to. But she kissed back, and he enjoyed it so much it drove him wild.

"I went to your house to…" He paused. He did not know if he could tell her the reason he secretly went to her home. He felt like a stocker in love, it was the weirdest feeling to him. But he could not deny his feelings for her.

He had liked other girls before. But his feelings for her were feelings he never thought he'd have for anyone. She was the one that had grown those feelings in him. She planted them in the pit of his heart and she didn't even know it. She was the gardener, and he was the tree. She was the most beautiful thing in his live, and ever since he knew he loved her he wanted her to be with him.

"To tell you..." He said softly, not daring to look at her face.

"Tell me what?"

"To find a new job."

The answer was so quick and it overlapping her question and she stared up at him in surprise. Did he just fire her? Her hand slowly moved away from his as she took a step back, dumbfound.

"I…couldn't stand it anymore, the way you've always haunted my mind, I couldn't get you out." He started to say, confusing her to the point where she eyed him oddly, "For so long it's been eating my mind and heart, I thought maybe…just maybe if I gave you the job I could try to become stronger and control it. But I couldn't. I tried so hard to ignore it, so it wouldn't hurt anymore."

Sakura's heart was beating against her chest now, impatient and wanting to know what he meant.

"I thought of ways, trying to find other jobs you could have,"

Now he was scaring her, what the heck did he mean? And why would he do something like that?

"I had a plan: Find you a job, make them have you weather they liked it or not, because I didn't want you to be jobless,"

Ok, now he's making no sense, she thought she didn't understand before, but now she was completely lost.

"Fuck…" he whispered as he tried to find a better way to tell her, "I'm sure you don't know what the fuck I'm saying. I don't even understand myself. This is just so god damn hard to say!" He cursed himself for making a fool of himself and whipped the sweat off his forehead.

"I didn't want to fire you. I just wanted to find a way out of the hole I dug myself in." He looked at her now, so scared of the expression he would see on her face, only to find confusion and wonder. To say he was not at the least bit relieved would be a lie, but he kept his sigh silent.

"Remember that day when I punched out Eric Taki?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "That was in eighth grade."

Syaoran nodded, "Everyone said it was because he made fun of me,"

Sakura told herself that Syaoran had suddenly become crazy, maybe because he regretted ever kissing her. The thought made her stomach lurch.

"But… It was because he was talking about you… saying how he wanted to…" He made a disgusted face as he remembered the disturbing comments Eric had said to his buddies that day, he gulped down a groan, "fuck you." The words came out so hoarsely no one could have understood what he said. But Sakura knew. She was listening so intently she could hear a pin drop.

She eyes started to hurt and burn. She knew she was crying, and she tried to gulp the lump in her throat down, but no such luck. She understood what he was saying now, and it made her somewhat joyful.

"Were you jealous?" Was her remark, giving him a sarcastic smirk when he blinked down at her. His expression softened when he noticed her playful intension.

"If he would ever have the slightest chance with you, which he wouldn't, yes." He told her seriously, and only she knew that he was joking along, but the seriousness of it all brought her heart fluttering as if it wanted to take life-off. She still felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she stared back at him.

"So do you mean what I think you mean? Because it's the same with me."

Her question confused him, "What do you mean?"

"That you love me."

The answer was so unexpected he didn't react to it at all for the first ten seconds before it triggered his mind and his eyes widened, _because it's the same with me_.

He stared down at her for a long time and gulped, for a moment he thought he might be dreaming all of this. It all felt so unreal now that he could have pinched himself if he had the ability to move. Fortunately he didn't have to as he watched her inch towards him again, chest to chest. The feel of her against him felt so odd, as ironic as it sounds, since just moments before they were making out on the wall. But the air was different now and all he could do was stare down at her and nod.

Then she did what he knew she'd do; she kissed him. And he could only kiss her back, though this time not as wild. It was a long and heart felt smooch that they both enjoyed. With his hand on her back, pressing her against him and her arms around his neck again they shared tender relief.

"You can have your job back." He said with his low and husky voice as he pulled away from her. She grinned and tightened her hold around him.


	2. Deleted scene

**Deleted Scene**

_**Continued…**_

Tomoyo stepped into the café and found a table for two as she waited for Syaoran to get there. Looking out the window she thought angrily about the man she's tried so hard to interrogate his feelings. Try to make him confess to her best friend, because she secretly knew Sakura loved him all along.

Suddenly Tomoyo felt like she was in a soap opera. This stupid TV shows about drama and romance. Almost every girl except her and Sakura watched them.

Tomoyo was the sneaky female engaging in other people's businesses, Sakura the innocent daddy's girl in love with the business man. And then there's Syaoran (the business man) who doesn't want to involve himself with the innocent Sakura, because he's terrified of rejection. What irony and stupidity brought her to think of such ridiculous fantasies?

She heard the ring of a door bell and looked over to find Syaoran walking in with a rather satisfied smirk on his lips. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down. Noon wasn't till another ten minutes.

"Hey." He said, grinning madly at her.

She raised her other brow, "What's with you?"

"Just had a good night."

"And how exactly did your night go?" She asked him rather suspiciously.

"Nothing your virgin ears need to know. But there is something else you need to know. It's important." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. Yes, Tomoyo orders his coffee before their usual meetings. Tomoyo waited impatiently for him to continue.

"I was thinking of not coming today."

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because I didn't need to."

Tomoyo was quite surprised by his casualty and rather odd behavior. She was actually confused, and this boy never confused her before.

"What the fuck gave you that idea?" She asked him. He was slightly getting on her nerves at the moment.

"You wanted to talk to me about my 'problem's' right?"

Tomoyo laughed for a second, she didn't know why, but she laughed and stared at him dumbly.

"That's all we talk about on our coffee days together, Syaoran. What the fuck is wrong with you today? Do you have a fever?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, yes, I wanted to talk about your 'problem's'." She was being sarcastic now, irritated with him. He was playing, and Tomoyo never liked it when he played. She wanted to know why he decided to play today, of all days.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore," He took another sip of that delicious coffee.

"And why not?"

"Because I told her." He simply said before taking another sip of his coffee.

Tomoyo froze. She didn't know if she could hear him right, it sounded like he said he told Sakura his feelings, but maybe she heard wrong.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent question.

"She knows." He smirked, but didn't stare her in the eye. If he did, he knew she would kill him later, then again, she probably still will. But it's always good to be on the safe side.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked. He knew she never expected him to do it, then again… neither did he.

After a moment of silence and searching his eyes she screamed. Everyone in the café looked over, and Syaoran had to cover his ears.

"FUCK! Why did you play with my emotions Syaoran?" She rambled on her curses to him, and he knew them all too well to be shocked. She'd cool down in a moment.

"You're welcome?" He said as she sat back down in her chair and trying to ignore al the dirty looks from people around her. Tomoyo stared down at her coffee cup in silence. Then, she took a deep breath and sighed deeply before she looked back up at him.

"Thank fucking god this is over."

Syaoran smirked and took his last sip as he looked out the window at the newly bloomed Sakura trees dancing in the wind.


End file.
